Marrige is a great thing
by Velosarahptor
Summary: H/G stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Marrige is a Great Thing

Chapter 1

Spitting out Tea

_Oh, shit! My date with Harry is in like an hour! I really need to get ready! _I thought. I walked to my wardrobe, and scavenged for a dress. I could find only 4. The gold bridesmaid dress from Bill and Fleur's wedding. _Why do I still have this? It's not like I am going to fit into it after, what, 5 years? 5 years? God, I'm getting old!_ A brown dress I got from Mum, it was unfortunately, well brown. I am NOT going to wear a BROWN dress out to dinner. A bright green dress that would go well with Harry's eyes, had he been a girl, that I don't remember buying. The last, a mid-calf little black number. I ripped the black one off of the hanger, and tried it on. It fit, strapless. So, I walked over to my door, and slipped on my favorite green sneakers. After my last mishap with heels, I ended up in St. Mungos, with a broken ankle. A simple ripari l'osso had fixed that, but I am not going to take any chances. Besides, Harry hates heels. I put on a bit of lip gloss, and fixed my hair. Grabbing my wand, and stuffing it in a random purse, it had only been 15 minutes. I waited in the kitchen. Then in the lounge. Next in my bedroom. Finally, I decided to leave my flat and hang out in the lobby for the remianing half hour. Watching the clock tick was boring, but there was nothing else to do._ Eeeeee! Only 10 minutes!_ I know, I am 22, not 10, so my crush should have been over right? Wrong! It never really stopped. Ring! The enter-bell was ringing. I gave up looking every time, because Harry had never came when I did.

"BOO!" someone shouted behind me. Turning around, I said

"You better knock it of-" _shit!_ It was Harry!

"What's the matter, Gin, afraid of _ghosts? _Hmmmm?"

"No, I'd just thought it was Jim, the guy who lives in the flat next to mine. He always is hitting on me and I wish he would just go die in a hole!"

"'Die in a hole?' Getting a bit cruel, are we?"

"So?"

"Forget it. Let's go." He held out his arm to me. I grabbed it and we left. _Die in a hole? What was I thinking? Oh, yeah, I wasn't thinking. He does that to me. After 3 years of dating, you'd think I'd be over that, but no._

"Ginny, we're here!" Harry half shouted. I hadn't even noticed us apparate to a restraunt in muggle London.

"Do you have rezzurvaiziuns?" A man, possibly French, asked us.

"Potter"

"Right diz way" We were seated, and ordered drinks. As soon as the dude, Leon, left Harry got up, and knelt down, and pulled out a ring and said

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

"Yes yes YES Potter, I will!" I squealed. I realised what I did.

"I mean, Yes, I would love to," Remembering to speak buisness-y.

"I thought you might!" And we burst into laughter. He slid the ring onto my left ring finger, and laughed some more.

"Humeruz, aren't we?" Leon said, we did not notice him come. We stopped laughing enough to order. We got lobsters. After he left, we laughed some more.

"So-o what have you been up to," I asked.

"You should know, I saw you… what yesterday?" He replied. Laughter attaked us again. We really needed to get out of here. Our lobsters were brought and we ate them, laughing a bit, in between bites, and neither one of us wanted dessert, so he payed and we left. When we got to the door, we were asked never to return there again. Right when we got out of the restraunt, we walked around the lake, laughing. Then, I pushed him in, as it was a swimming lake, and he dragged me with him. Bursting into laughter, we splashed each other, and finally he dropped me off at my flat. Our hair and clothes dripping, on account of the countless muggles around, so we couldn't dry them magically, we leaned in for a kiss, and broke apart.

"See you, tomarrow, at the Burrow!" He called.

"I can't wait that long!" I replied. Laughing, he left and I went upstairs to dry off. I owled Hermione,

'_Mione,_

_Do you want to come to my flat for some tea? I have some news, send a reply via return owl._

_Ginny P._

I threw in a P at the end to confuse her.

"Princess, come here, I need you to take this to Hermione, and peck her until she replies," I told my owl. _What was I thinking when I named my owl? Oh, right I was 9. hmmph. _She flew off, into the dark sky. After changing into sweats and a T-shirt, kicking off my sneakers, and putting my hair into a messy bun, Honey flew back threw the window. I read her reply.

_Ginny,_

_I would love to! See you in about ten minutes!_

_Hermione G._

_Dang it!_ She figured out the P, but being polite Hermione, she probably wouldn't ask about it or comment, so I could tell her. CRACK! The familiar sound of apparation, I rushed to the lounge, sliding on the wood floor with my socks.

"Follow me into the kitchen," I said, making my way to the kitchen. I pulled out a tea pot and put the tea in it. With a flick of my wand, the tea was done in a minute. We sat down at the table and I said

"Harry and I are getting married!" I showed her the ring.

"What? That's great!" She seemed surprised. Spitting out her tea, means that she's surprised, right?

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, we want to tell everyone at the Burrow tomarrow, and definitely no RON! He will blab and the whole world will know in about 5 minutes,"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, O Great One," And we burst into fits of giggles

"Thanks, 'Mione!"

"So, how did your date go?"

"Well, we went to this restraunt, and asked to never come back. He proposed there, but still, we couldn't stop laughing, and his name was _Leon_ what a riddiculus name he even had a French accent! And my lobster looked like it was angry so that made us laugh some more, and when we left, we walked around a lake, and I pushed him in. He pulled me with him, we had a few water fights, and left. And that's pretty much it. We had fun, though!"

"What did you wear?" she raised her eyebrows

" A little black dress, mid calf, strapless,"

" And what shoes?"

"My green sneakers"

"On a date?"

"So-o"

"You are different, you know that?"

"Thanks!"

*Laugh*

A/N just a H/G fic I came up with. Next chapter is Dinner With the Weasleys.

~Sarah


	2. Chapter 2 DWTW

Marrige is a great thing

Chapter 2

Dinner with the Weasley's

I absolutely hated getting ready for dinner today. I dread it, I fear it. I have to, though. The only reason, is because I don't wanna go! Wahhhhh! Sorry, got off track. It will be about the worst. Well, here goes!

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WE NEED TO GO!" I screamed.

"Ok, ok!"

"Hurry u-u-u-u-p!"

"Ready?"

"YUP!" He took some floo powder, dropped it in the fireplace, and said, THE BURROW! He picked me up, and jumped in. Mum was having everyone set up in the living room. We came out and I shouted,

"WERE GETTING MARRIED!" Then, we were attacked by hugs. And 'Congrats!'

"Mum? Do you mind if we… er… skip dinner?" I asked.

"No, of course not!"

"Thanks!" We apparated off. We had a late night last night, and we were tired.

A/N I didn't feel like writing dinner with the weasleys, so whatev.


End file.
